Sango's Gone Kid!
by Color KATastrophe
Summary: Sango accidentaly drank from a waterfall that turns people into child-minded people. So now Sango thinks she's a two year old. What fun...COMPLETED!
1. Sango's gone kid!

((Storyline: After a long hot journey through the sun Inuyasha and co. see a water fall... Sango, who got to the water first drank from it... That's we it started to happen... The horror! Sango thinks she's two years old! What will happen of her now?))  
  
Me and my friend wrote this in a conversation throught Aol instant messaging. Role playing is fun. I hope you like. And review ya'll I know where you live!!  
  
Before the story commences.. I must say that.. I don't known Inuyasha.. but as a fan fiction writer I do own the right to put them in any postion I want. That's right!! ALL OF THE CHARACTERS MUST BOW!!! But have fun reading. **Smiles Innocently** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango ran up a hill and started to roll down, "WEEEE! This is fun!!!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned the opposite way only to come face to face with Kagome. She was glaring at him, her eyes read "You better not neglect that child!" Inuyasha backed up slowly and his eye twitched. "Ok I'm going..," He muttered. he turned to the child-like Sango. "Uh..Sango? What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh... Rolling... Hey, are you by any chance my daddie?" Sango smiled innocently.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and jumped back. "I AM NOT YOUR DADDY!" He screamed. The word Sit rang through the back of his mind. "But there can be exceptions..." Kagome loosened her glare. ((He better not make her cry... or i'll make him cry..)) She thought. Inuyasha stared at Sango and sighed. ((I knew it.. we shouldn't have let her come along.. Now look she's a **** CHILD!)) he thought evily.  
  
Chibi images streamed through his mind of torturing Sango. Boiling her in a pot while he danced around with an Indian head dress, her on a board with him throwing knifes at her... ((Now that sound like fun...)) he cracked his knuckles and began to laugh for no reason what so ever.  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha. "Wow... You look like a doggie... Can I give you a bath???" Sango said giggling.  
  
"...No you-" He thought of hundreds of insults.. "Stupid child," he muttered quietly.  
  
((think moron is too strong for a child's ears??)) he asked him self.. ((Might not want to take that chance.. Who knows what Kagome would do to me...)) He shuddered just thinking about it..  
  
Sango's eyes began to sting. Tears began to comes down. "WHY ARE YOU..." She paused. "SO MEAN!!!!!!?????" She yelled, birds flew into the sky. 


	2. Mr Fetch

Thanks too you wonderful two reviewers: Inuyasha-is-sooo-hot and Midnight- Blue-Wolves.  
  
Inuyasha-is-sooo-HOT: Thanks. I love that pen name, It's so true.. I watch the 7th DVD over and over just so I can watch him.. Sexy man beast.. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Midnight-Blue-Wolves: I update today if that's soon enough. He he. Now this one might be even more amusing.  
  
Thanks you two. I hope you and any one likes this too. Have fun. *smiles sweetly.*  
  
Miroku: Did I ever ask you an important question?  
  
AyariChan02: No.. and no to your question.. and do you have to rub my back as you speak! *smacks him and turns to the camera, the cute smile again on her face* I don't own.. INUYASHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha : *looks up from a bowl of Ramen. Food splattered all over his face.* What da ya want?  
  
AyariChan02: .. Inuyasha do you not know how to use the proper utensils to eat without making a mess?!  
  
Inuyasha: *blinks* I don't know what you just said but No.  
  
AyariChan02: *sighs.* I don't believe this.. *glares at Miroku who's hand was edging closer to her leg* ..NO TOUCHY!!"  
  
Miroku: *jumps and smiles* Sorry I shalt Resist!! *jumps to stand* LE RESISTANCE!!  
  
AyariChan02: I'm surrounded by idiots..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha jumped back and then jumped back towards her. "Don't cry! please of all things don't' cry!" He screamed himself and ripped out a little of his hair.  
  
Sango wiped her eyes and smiled sweetly. "On one condition."  
  
Kagome's head blew up into hideous proportions. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE HER CRY!!"  
  
Inuyasha glared back at her. "What are you talking about. You did not say anything like that!!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I am perfectly good with children!!!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are so not!!"  
  
Miroku placed a hand in between the argument. "Please. We have more important things to talk about than whether or not Inuyasha made the young minded Sango cry or whether his parenting skils are satisfactory. We must evaluate the situation and find a way to bring Sango back to her original self."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him and then crossed his arms. "I am not going to evaluate the situation."  
  
Miroku whacked Inuyasha on the head with is staff. "Work with me Inuyasha.. we have to change Sango back. This is a serious situation."  
  
Inuyasha jutted out his lip. "Well you figure it out. I ain't. You're the tactical one."  
  
Miroku wondered why he even bothers with Inuyasha.  
  
Sango's lower lip trembled. "If you play paper dolls with me I promise not to cry."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Sango.. "paper dolls?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "if you're so god with children.. go on play with her."  
  
"I think she was talking to you."  
  
"No Inuyasha. I insist. Go on play."  
  
"You go!"  
  
Miroku whacked Inuyasha across the head. "YOU CAN PLAY WITH HER!!" He began to whack him non stop.  
  
"OK!! I'M GOING!!" Inuyasha snatched the rod out of Miroku's hands. "But first. I'm going to take this stupid stick.." He threw it at least 50 feet away. "Fetch Miroku."  
  
Miroku growled..  
  
Inuyasha grinned evily. "Who's the dog now?"  
  
Inuyasha kneeled in front of Sango and stared at the paper dolls. He ripped them up. "I am not playing dolls."  
  
Sango stood up and looked at him. "Your so...mean! I'm sure Mr. Fetch wouldn't mind playing with me!" She walked away. 


	3. Singing Girl and Mr Fetch

Thank you guys. 6 reviews already.. hey I like the way this is comin'!!  
  
BISHIE COLLECTOR: *taps on shoulder* um.. hello *hits hard on head. No response* Excuse me.. I hope this wont hurt. *snatches the tetsugaia and whacks on the head* Up now???  
  
Inuyasha-is-sooo-HOT: it seems you like it after all!! *wipes a tear from eye* They love me they really love me!!! *smiles* Maybe I can do a sequel.. you'll just have to wait for it.  
  
Kouga's Girl: Thanks.. that's all I can say.. *looks over at the unconscious BISHIE COLLECTOR* Um.. yeah..  
  
Thanks to you guys. Keep on lovin' it!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku shuddered at the name Mr. Fetch.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah that's right go play with Mr. Fetch!!"  
  
Miroku glared at Inuyasha. He nervously smiled at Sango. "Excuse me Sango- chan.. but me and Inuyasha have a few things to discuss..." Miroku walked away grabbing Inuyasha's ear's and dragging him away. They were soon out of sight.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to Sango. "I'll play with you."  
  
A scream echoed from the forest.  
  
Kagome hung her head in disgust. "Inuyasha.."  
  
"Thank you!" Sango yelled. Then the scream echoed into her childish mind. "Hey Kagome, Was that a girl singing? She's very good!" Sango smiled.  
  
...Kagome sighed. "Yes.. must be and opera. Do you want to go see the singing girl?"  
  
Sango squealed. "WOW! You know some one famous?!" she paused. "OF COURSE I DO!!!"  
  
Kagome blinked. "come on.. lets go see." Kagome led Sango into the forest only to find  
  
Miroku pounding Inuyasha into the ground with his foot."Take a nap!"  
  
Inuyasha screamed again. "GET OFFA ME!!"  
  
Kagome tear dropped slightly. "..."  
  
Sango gasped. "Whoa... Mr. Fetch is beating up Singing girl... Amazing..."  
  
Kagome nodded. "That's interesting.."  
  
Inuyasha began to try and stand but Miroku knocked him back down. "TAKE A NAP!!"  
  
Sango walked over to them, "Wow... That's a cool dummy... Can I hit it? Please Mr. Fetch???"  
  
Miroku stepped out the way and smiled. "Sure. why not?"  
  
Sango screamed happily. "COOL!" Picks up a boulder. "This is fun!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked up the boulder. He closed it again. "We don't want to kill him now." He pointed to and even larger boulder. "Use that one."  
  
Sango nodded. "OK..." She skipped over to the boulder. She bend over started trying to pick it up. "It's too heavy darn it!" She kicked the boulder.  
  
Kagome sighed again.. Miroku sighed also...  
  
"Well then lets take him swimming!" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "you only want to drown me."  
  
"Don't give away the plot please." Miroku replied. 


	4. That's a long way down

Inuyasha-is-sooo-HOT: Hiya.. again. So you really do like it.. *begins to scale you* all right.. You're normal..  
  
Kouga's Girl: I try to put a little response to reviews. I'm people pleaser.  
  
Midnight Blue Wolves: How else to personify Miroku?? Eh??  
  
Continue to enjoy my story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango's eye twitched. "S-S-S-Swimming??????" She trailed. "Uh... I think I'll pass..."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "So much for your plan!"  
  
Miroku glared at Inuyasha and whacked him on the head. "What do you want to do then Sango?"  
  
"How about lasers!" Sango screamed. "No no... Wait lets throw him off a cliff!"  
  
"Lasers...." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Yes! A Cliff!! Excelent idea Sango!!" Miroku picked up Inuyasha. "To The CLIFF!"  
  
"ONWARD!!!" Yelled Sango pointing to the cliff.  
  
Miroku began to proceed to throw him off the cliff.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell on top of Miroku.  
  
"Lady Kagome? What was that for?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I will not allow you to throw Inuyasha off a cliff!" She yelled.  
  
"Why not? You allowed Mr.Fetch to beat him up....." Her voice trailed.  
  
"That's different!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"I do not see the difference you mention. Either way we have injured Inuyasha in some way." Miroku added, shoving Inuyasha off of him, who coincidentally fell off the cliff.  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
Sango sat on her knees and bent over watching him going down. "Wow... This cliff goes far down..."  
  
Inuyasha's screams echoed for a good hour and then pfft. He had landed.  
  
"Ah. Nothing like torchering a dog demon!" Miroku smiled.  
  
"What do you mean torturing a Dog demon?" A voice echoed.  
  
"Nice to see you too Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
  
"That's an unrequited greeting." Sesshoumaru stepped out of the trees Rin and Jaken close behind.  
  
"Master! I will protect you from this vile woman!" Jaken instantly raised his staff to swing at Kagome who grabbed it and threw it off the edge of the cliff. Jaken jumped after it.  
  
Rin peered over the cliff. "That's a long way down.."  
  
Sango looked up at her new visitors. She looked at Sesshy. "Are you a kitty- cat?"  
  
"No..." Sesshoumaru glared at the child. 


	5. Waterfalls

Now.. this is the finale!!!. I'm so glad this is it!! Thank you all you loyal reviewer's and readers. I know this was short but what can I say. I did this out of boredom and the will to Role Play using AOL Instant Messaging.Maybe I could to a sequel..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and amazingly decided not to beat up Sango but.. "I'LL SHOW YOU TORCHER YOU MANGY HUMAN!!!"  
  
Miroku screamed as Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the pony tail and began to punch him in the face only after throwing him at the ground and slamming him into a tree.  
  
Sango blinked and shrugged.  
  
Rin pulled on Sango's arms. "LET'S GO PLAY!!"  
  
Sango stared at Rin. "Uh... ok! What's your name again?"  
  
" Rin! PLAY!!" Rin screamed.  
  
"ok... Hmmm..." She said looking around. "Lets play hide and go peek!"  
  
"That's seek.." Miroku said . "I wanna play!!"  
  
Rin ran away quickly. "YOU IT!!!"  
  
Sango smiled. "ok..." She walked over to a tree and started to count, "one... two... three... button... four... go to the shore..."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down by a different tree. "Children.."  
  
Kagome smiled at Rin and Sango, she frowned at Miroku.. playing Hide n go seek.. that idiot.  
  
Miroku ran under Kagome. "I have a hiding Spot."  
  
"NOT UNDER MY SKIRT YOU AIN'T!!" Kagome whacked Miroku across the head. "GET OUT FROM THERE!!"  
  
Sango stopped counting and started to look around. "Hmmm where could she be?"  
  
Rin blinked. She laughed from behind the tree. "She'll never find me!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru nearly grinned.  
  
Sango suddenly forgot about Rin and looked at the waterfall near by. "Wow... That's pretty... " She sighed.  
  
Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's head appeared over the top of the cliff.  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!!!" He screamed.  
  
Sango stood up quickly being afraid, she slipped on a rock and fell inside.  
  
The cast stared at Sango.  
  
Sango paced a hand on the grass and got up. She started to cough  
  
Miroku instantly grabbed Sango. "Are you ok? Miss Sango?"  
  
"Uh... yeah I guess..." She looked around, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Miroku and the rest of them decided with a few glances that it would be best no to tell her what happened. "No reason," They all said with a smile, except Sesshoumaru.  
  
"ok... What happened..." She started. "Tell me..." 


End file.
